


Just Ride

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hawkins (Stranger Things), M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Soft Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Billy likes fucking Steve in his Camaro. Steve likes getting fucked in Billy's car.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 333





	Just Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that came to mind.

Just Ride 

_"Oh fuck!"_

Billy breaks into a well-worked up sweat as the Camaro shakes and rattles from movement within the car. Small, metallic creaks and clinks of springs and God-knows-what-else fill the small space with noise, but nothing sounds better than his baby moaning with every thrust of his hips. His jeans are halfway down his legs, belt buckle clunking against some goddamn thing near the foot-well of the backseat. His t-shirt was tossed somewhere earlier by a very ravenous Steve Harrington. 

Speaking of the pretty boy himself, Steve was bare naked, no jeans, no shirt- not even socks. His pale skin practically glowed under the shaft of silvery moonlight filtering through the window. His gorgeous hair was damp, soaked in sweat and sticking to his shimmering skin like dark tattoos. His lips were bitten red and swollen from Billy's rough kisses. And his nipples were aroused and bruised with several bite marks that Billy had placed there. Little wispy, breathless moans escaped his lips with every thrust, nails digging into Billy's shoulders as he held on for the ride of his life. 

"So good baby." Billy hears himself growling, halting his own hips in favour of Steve's hips grinding down on him. He grabs the brunette by the hips, feeling the muscles ripple smoothly beneath his fingertips. 

"Wanna ride you." Steve sobs in his ear, sounding drunk and out of it. He pulls back and gazes at Billy with those damn doe-eyes, pleading. _Please lemme ride you._

"Go ahead baby. Ride me." Billy obliges with that signature grin, blue eyes gazing up at his princess. _God, it should be a sin to look so good,_ he thinks. His thumb brushes over Steve's navel, dipping just below to feel the soft, supple skin there. He's baby smooth, like heated wax down there, completely hairless, just the way Billy likes it. Steve's cock is hard, the firm length pulsing and warm in his hand. Billy strokes him, slow and languid, setting a torturous pace that Steve forces himself to meet just to get that glorious friction on both ends. Billy's thick cock opens him so wide that he almost feels it in his throat. His gasp is stuttered by Billy's hands coming to wrap around his neck, choking him. 

_The way lovers do._ That's what Billy had told him the first time they'd tried it. 

"Oh- oh my Go- _uh!"_ He chokes, feeling his stomach start to cramp up with the tell-tale sign of an orgasm. His nails dig even deeper into Billy's shoulders, leaving angry, red marks like kitten scratches. He pushes himself to keep riding Billy like he's in a fucking rodeo, thighs burning deliciously with every roll of his hips. Billy keep gazing up at him with a dirty smile, a wicked glimmer in those blue eyes. He likes watching Steve work for it. Turns him on like nothing else and Steve knows it. He loves it too, that's why he's never complained. 

Not once. 

He loves working for Billy's cock. Loves having to use his body to get his _rebel-without-a-cause_ boyfriend off. It's the most accomplished feeling in the world and Steve's secretly addicted to it. It gave him a purpose- something he hasn't had in a long time. 

"You close baby? Hm?" Billy asks softly, voice low and raspy in Steve's ear. He nods, unable to form a coherent response at this point. His movements are getting sloppy now, and more erratic. 

"M'gonna cum princess." Billy growls before gripping Steve by the waist and holding him still. 

"Tighten up." He orders, exhaling slowly when he feels Steve's tender insides clench firmly on his length. "Good boy."

 _"Oh- Bill- ...Billy..."_ Steve whimpers, actual tears slipping from his eyes, down his cheeks. He arches his back at the feeling of warm cum spilling deep inside him. His toes curl up and his head is yanked all the way back as Billy pulls on his hair. The bad boy licks his tongue up Steve's exposed throat, biting at his Adam's apple. He barely makes a sound as he cums inside the cute brunette, grunting as his hips jerk sharply. 

"Fuck Princess." He sighs, glancing down at the mess Steve had made of them when he came. He slides a finger through the small puddle of slick and then brings it to Steve's plush lips. The brunette sticks his tongue out to lick it up but Billy stops him with a grunt. 

"Look at me baby. I wanna see you taste yourself on my fingers." 

Steve obediently holds his heated gaze before resuming. His tongue licks Billy's slicked up fingers like a hungry puppy, cleaning off his own mess. He swallows with a small, timid smile before collapsing against the blonde. 

Billy holds him close, letting him snuggle into his neck while he lights up a cigarette, still buried deep inside the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy minhoy! Lol, Sam Haine


End file.
